Friends of More
by Magical Aqua
Summary: What happend when you and your best friend become more than just friends...please R


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! There, I said it, I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well, at least I can borrow its characters for a little bit to make a fan fiction with them.^-^ bye  
  
^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^_^ Friends or More  
  
Chapter One: Unexpected Happiness  
  
Yugi plopped down on the couch. He was exhausted. After all that spring cleaning, all he wanted to do was sleep. Just then Yami walked through the front door. Yugi immediately perked up. See, Yami had been living with them ever since his parents died in a plane crash. Yugi and Yami had been friends since they were little.  
"Hey Yami." Yugi said happily.  
"Sup Yug!" Yami smiled. Walking over and flopping down next to Yugi, he said  
"So, what ya wanna do?"  
Yugi knew what he wanted to do WITH Yami, but instead he suggested a movie.  
"Sure" Yami nodded. Yugi popped the movie into the VCR and sat next to Yami. When the movie started, Yugi was fine, but as it got scarier, he started getting nervous. Suddenly there was a lout bang in the movie and he literally launched into Yami shouting.  
"It's ok, it's only a move." said Yami soothingly  
Yugi nodded. Now he was in Yami's lap and was trembling. Another bang and he buried his head in Yami's chest. Blushing, Yami started to stroke Yugi's hair soothingly.  
"We should turn it off if it's too scary for you." He said.  
"I...it's ok Yami." Yugi said snuggling into him.  
"O...ok" Yami stuttered blushing at the cute spiky haired boy in his lap. // I wish I could just tell him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. Oh how I wish he did\\ Yami sighed. Yugi looked up at him questioningly. "It's nothing." He said thinking that it really was. Yugi turned towards the movie once more, but then he did something unexpected. He grabbed Yami's arms and pulled them around him until he was wrapped up tightly in them. Blushing deeply Yami gave him a slight squeeze.  
When the movie was over Yugi turned to Yami and said "That was really scary!"  
"That it was." Yami said looking into the little boy's violet eyes.  
// I love the way he has his little saying like "That it was", they are so cute! \\ thought Yugi.  
Coming back to reality he said "Oh, by the way, where were you earlier?"  
"I was with Leaf, he's going to spend the night at John's house." Yami explained.  
Leaf is Yami's little brother. Ever since their parents died in a plane crash a year ago, Leaf had been spending a lot of time at John's house. Even though he was only 3, he loved being there. John's mom treated him like her own child. So Yami had no problem as long as Leaf was happy.  
"Ok, cool." Yugi said. "Um, Yami, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Promise not to laugh or get mad, ok?"  
How could he get mad at Yugi, he is just too darn cute! "Promise."  
"Ok, well, err, you wee, I, um... I really like you a lot, and , this probably sounds really weird, but I, um I was wondering if you, could, maybe if you want, um to.." He stammered.  
"Yugi, just say it." Yami said trying to calm the cute boy down.  
"Will you be my boyfriend Yami?" Yugi blurted.  
"I...I would love to be your boyfriend." Yami said smiling  
Yugi nearly knocked him off the couch when he jumped on looking eagerly into his eyes he asked. "No joke?"  
"No joke." Yami replied smiling.  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him on the lips quickly.  
"Oh Yugi, you don't know how long I've waited for that!" Yami said seeming much happier than he had ever been since his parents died.  
Pulling him in he Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, his tongue searching for entrance to Yugi's sweet mouth. Startled Yugi resisted a little at first but then became calmer and gave in. His lips parted slightly in a moan and Yami's tongue darted into Yugi's mouth exploring and tasting inside Yugi in what seemed desperation. The two tongues danced with each other. Finally they broke and Yugi sucked on Yami's lower lip biting lightly frequently causing a moan of pleasure to escape from Yami. Yugi pulled back and looked at the clock. Time had gone by fast; it was now 9:00 at night. "We need to get some sleep little one."  
"Alright, only if you are with me though." Yugi said smirking. With that he crawled into Yami's arms and they fell asleep on the couch together.  
  
^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^-^  
  
Magical Aqua: OMG, this is my first fanfic that will be lemon, well it's only my second fic in all but w/e. Ok, here's the deal with Leaf. I'm volunteering at this preschool during summer break(mine just started) and he's the CUTEST in the world!!! He's really funny too, when he's happy he meows like a cat, and he's really smart, he's only three and he can read and knows what an octogone is and everything like that. Sorry if I'm gushing too much but he's like the cutest! Lol  
  
Yugi: Hey, I thought I was the cuteist!  
  
Aqua: Yea, you are, but you are Yami's!  
  
Yami: Yea Yug! Aren't you happy with me?  
  
Yugi: Of course!  
  
They hug.  
  
Aqua: Ok, I'm gonna go now, byebye! ^-^ 


End file.
